tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO!
Lucky: It has been five seasons... There are many special players that deserve to get a second chance to this game, but there are also players that still haven't gotten a chance to play this game. Eight newbies against ten veterans... Welcome to Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites TWO! Houseguests: Favorites: #Daniel - NanoPower512 #Amber - Leonev #Corey - Conker511 #Nathan - Boomerangfish #Trevor - BlazeHead51 #Raven - Zannabanna Evicted - Day 5 / Returns - Day 8 , #Luna - Leonev '''Evicted - Day 8 #Lady Marmalade - Zannabanna '''Evicted - Day 7 #Liam - NanoPower512 '''Evicted - Day 7 #Bianca - Solar Eclipse '''Evicted - Day 1 #Caiden - Blake Megido '''Evicted - Day 1 Fans: #Mallory - Solar Eclipse #Trey - Dianted '''Evicted - Day 8 #Cindy - Dianted '''Evicted - Day 7 #Flex - Xaypay '''Evicted - Day 6 #James - Conker511 Evicted - Day 4 #Christina - Blake Megido Evicted - Day 3 #Adrianne - Boomerangfish Evicted - Day 2 #Brad - Xaypay Evicted - Day 2 Table: Pre-Chat: Fans Chat: Lucky: The fans may chat here while the rest of the fans arrive. Mallory: *arrives, smiling* Hai. c: Flex: Hello, i'm Flex and i'm going to be getting that million. Brad: No, we have to stick together right now. Flex: Whatever! Brad (CONF) Flex looks like already he could be a problem I saw what he did in Total Drama battle of the originals! (CONF ENDS) Trey: (CONF) Flex is the first one eliminated when we lose! (END CONF) Cindy: (CONF) I'm gonna win this season!? I don't think so? *Laughs* (END CONF) Flex: I feel like I should win this season! Cindy: Oh, please! You don't deserve it, not one little bit! Trey: I agree with the girl, you don't deserve anything. Mallory: *gasps at Trey, instantly attracted, and glares at Flex* You don't deserve it at all. Whatever my man says, goes. Trey: Sorry Mallory, but I have a girlfriend. (CONF) Girls just can't stay off of me! (END CONF) But we can be friends if you'd like. Mallory: Oh... right. *puts on a fake smile* So... what's her name... *furious* James: Muwahaha, if you guys watched last season, and season 4 you would know I'm a master of sabotage Mallory: You'll be the master of getting killed if you go near my hunny-bun! >.> James: Are you sure it's YOUR hunny bun ! Just keep your head in the game, Treys girlfriend Elle will be angry ! >:) yes I know Mallory: *glaring and evil* Elle is dead in my mind... *smiles with an incredibly cute and innocent face at Trey* As long as that's ok with you, honey bun! c: James: I applause your evilness , *hands mallory guide to survive Big Family* read it Mallory: *rips it and smashes it over his head* You're going to need it... IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE! >.> I know everything about my hunny Trey, he'll love me and keep me safe forever! Did you know that he got three detentions in third grade... All in one week? Aww, what a cute little rebel! :D James: I'd say stalker, but I'd be a hypocrite, just beware, I'm crafty Adrianne: Don't worry guys! I'm sure several days in a mansion will cure any bad feelings among us! Trey: (CONF) I'm kinda scared of Mallory. (END CONF) James: D-Don't talk t-to me *blushes* I was ??? In season 4-5 Flex: I WILL SURVIVE *starts eating on Mallory shirt* YUMMY! Mallory: *slaps Flex* Only my man can touch my shirt. c; *makes cute faces at Trey* See hunny, we are made for eachother! Trey: Oh right Mallory. (CONF) She's second eliminated, she's creepy. (END CONF) And Flick get out of here! Cindy: *Laughs* Mallory: Don't worry, cutie! We can make the final 2 together! :D Trey: You betcha! (CONF) *Shaking head no* Nooooooo! But I could use this to my advantage for a while... (END CONF) Flex: Sorry guys, *to Trey* Trey we know each other and i'm a jerk but i'm sorry i'll make it up to you and not backstab you this time! (CONF) AND I MEAN WHAT I SAID (CONF ENDS) Trey: Stay away from me! Not this time. I can't trust you. (CONF) And I mean it. (END CONF) Flex: That was two years ago get over it! Trey: It wasn't that far back! You kissed my girlfriend, and you ruined my childhood! And then you suddenly are "Sorry?" I don't think so! Flex: Trey put your big boy pants on watching dora the explorer everytime at your house when I came over and also you used to dream about megan fox in your bed your so childish were 19 now your weak! Brad: Someone was throwing shade! *laughs* Trey: Are you insane? You never came to my house! I've never heard of whatever Dara is, and who the **** is Megan Fox? Cindy: *Whispers to Trey* Don't worry, we all want him eliminated, we're pretty sure he belongs in a padded kitchen. Trey and Cindy: *Laughs* Flex: Hey, Cindy and Trey it was two years ago! (Tis takes place two years after Battle of the originals 2 and 3) Get over it Trey! *looks worried* Mallory: *grunts* Just back off Flex, if my man don't want you, I don't want you, and your existance is on the line here, pal! Trey: (CONF) Mallory could be an asset to me... maybe if I could form an alliance with her and Cindy... Yes! It's perfect! (END CONF) So, Mallory, would you like to form an alliance with me and Cindy? She's already said yes, but you? Mallory: Oh my gosh! You're asking me out on an... alliance? Date alliance, same thing, both mean commitment! I'd be glad to, sugarbaby! c; Trey: Great... I think. (CONF) This means nothin' Elle, purely strategical... promise. (END CONF) James: Trey , watch out, she could turn Sierra on you, and I'm against you, have you seen me in BF4 -5 Trey: She kinda already is that crazy. And yes I did see you. You did good mate, you did good. James: Muwahaha, I did bad, I messed with everyone MUWAHAHA, be careful Trey: I think I'll do just fine. James: Just get rid of the stalker and you'll do fine Trey: I plan on it! (CONF) No I don't, I need to keep her in as long as I need. (END CONF) Favorites Chat: Lucky: The favorites may chat here while the rest of the favorites arrive. Luna: It's nice to be back here! Amber: Yeah it is, hihi. Luna: You have longer hair. Nice work, Amber. (CONF) I know Amber, the others .. not i think. Corey: *tries to jump* and I'm not taller, not atleast 2 inches Daniel: Hi everyone! Liam: What a weird way of saying HI.. Amber: Liam! Daniel! *smiles to them* Nathan: I just want to do better in this fans vs favorites seasonn then I did in the last one. Day 1 Living Room Lucky: Thank god we're back in a house! Anyway, welcome to Big Family 6: Fans vs. Favorites. Because it is unfair that there are 10 favorites and 8 fans, today ONLY the favorites will vote to evict two Houseguests of their choice. Then, the fans will enter and the games will begin! Good luck everybody! Kitchen Flex: You and me Trey until the end! I don't want to fight this season! Brad: Yeah, trust him for once Trey! Trey: Really? No! Flex: Come one please! I'll change I bet on 10,000 dollars! Trey: Right, that didn't stop you last time! Flex: Trust me! This time! We known each other forever we were friends back when we were kids until we fighted over that girl you liked in 4th grade. Come one dude! Trust me! Trey: You're going insane! We were never friends! Flex: Yes! We were don't you remember? *starts to frown down* Corey: Hello? *walks in kitchen*anyone here Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Fans Chat Lucky: The fans may chat here while the favorites vote. Eviction Ceremony Lucky: ONLY the FAVORITES will vote to evict TWO FAVORITES of their choice. The two FAVORITES with the most votes will be the first Houseguests evicted. Bianca: Caiden and Liam. Those little suckers got way too close for comfort last time. >.> Corey: Caidan And Luna. Okay? Lucky: Let's vote people! Liam: Caidan and Bianca, not nice the other way round is it? Daniel: Caidan and Bianca! Both got WAY to far... and they don't talk to me! Luna: I will agree with the others .. Caiden and Bianca. Amber: Same as always, Caiden and Bianca. Lady Marmalade: Caiden and Bianca. Sorry. Raven: Caiden and Bianca. Lucky: It looks like last year's finalists are this year's first evictees. Good bye Caiden and Bianca and good night Houseguests! Day 2 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Welcome to the house, fans. Today you will all be competing in some competitions. Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge Lucky: It is time for a Big Family favorite, Platform Push. It takes one line to push someone off. The last person standing wins! Mallory: *shoves off Flex* BACK OFF MY MAN! Trey: *Pushes Liam* Cindy: *Pushes Luna* Mallory: *pushes Adrianne* BACK OFF! Trey: *Pushes Daniel* Woah! Awesome! Cindy: *Pushes Amber* Yeah! Mallory: *pushes Corey* DIEDIEDIE! Raven: *pushes Mallory* Trey:*Pushes Nathan* Cindy: *Pushes Brad* Christina: Mallory, get a life. *pushes Trey* Cindy: Woah! Hey! *Pushes Christina* Flex: Come one guys! Brad: Trey you win for us! *smiles* Raven: *pushes Cindy* Mallory: *hugs Trey, squuezes him in her arms* Christina will perish... She pushed you, made you lose the challenge... and told me to get a life... Heheheh... in a few minutes, she won't have a life. Right hunny bear? Christina: If you do so, Trey, I know Elle personally. You don't want to see her reaction. Mallory, just shut it. Trey doesn't like you. Trey: Calm down all of you! And by all I mean you two! She can dream Christina! It's not like I did anything with her! Christina: Sure you didn't. I don't trust you... Flex: Good job Trey *hugs Trey* Sorry about yesterday dude. Mallory: *giggles, and smiles and seems happy* You're right! ^-^ Trey doesn't like me... HE LOVES ME! *becomes enraged, pulls out her fist, and socks her in the face* I'm not going to let a little selfish brat like you ruin this all... *smiles, and blushes torwards Trey* See? I took down the bad guy! :D Trey: You're right, I guess. Christina come on, you really think I'd do something with her! *Points at Mallory talking to herself seriously* Flex: Nice punch Mallory! *laughs* Christina: I've been skydiving. You don't scare me. *to Trey* I still don't trust you. Mallory: I can be your worst nightmare! :D *socks her in the face again* Now, don't you ever upset my man again, or this time... you'll never wake up. *kisses Trey on the cheek* Come on, hunny bear! :D Let's go! Flex: *hugs Mallory* I've never seen a good puch befor i'm in love! *blushes at Mallory* Raven: *pushes James* Mallory: *blushes back at Flex, then gives him a death stare* I've never wanted to snap someone's throat in half before, but I'm up for it. Back off. >.> Trey: Mallory, I think you should stay off just a bit. *Laughs nervously* (CONF) What? I don't want a stalker mad at me, their strange. (END CONF) And Flex, please. Flex: *to Trey* What's her problem Trey she's stalking you? Trey: She's.... lovestruck? Mallory: Oh, that's fine! *giggles and smiles* Is there someone else? (CONF) Someone else I'll have to stop. Christina: She's psycho. (CONF) Mallory has to go. I'm sick of her guts. Flex: Chilltown is in the building! Trey: Yes, Mallory, I have Elle. Elle and only Elle. Mallory; I understand. *fake smiles, angry on the inside* So, where does she live? I'd love to meet her! :D Flex, Cristina, and Brad (CONF): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F2RdQyQ2zrA So remember that girl Mallory someone needs to get her a blindfold because she's in the dark she's in the dark! *laughs* (CONF ENDS) Trey: I'm not gonna give you that information. Christina: (CONF) I would love to just punch her in the face (END) Trey: What was that!? Christina: Wow. That hurt. Ow. (CONF) *laughs* Yeah right! Mallory: *sobs in a corner* (CONF) Christina is so lucky that murder is against the law... Christina: Why do you like Trey so much anyway? Flex: Leave her alone you just hurted her! Mallory: Trey is sweet, kind and perfect... I've never met a guy like that... all the other ones... I'm not even going to continue this. *memories make her cry even more* Christina: Go flirt with her, then, Flex-I-Fall-In-Love-With-The-First-Girl-I-See-Every-Season Trey: This is all creepy. Flex and Brad: CREEPY! Mallory: No, he's probably just going to use me... like the other ones... *cries even more, and storms away from everyone* Flex: *chases after her* Wait, but I really like you this time! Trey: Oh boy. He's... despicable. Raven: *pushes Corey* Corey: OW! OH! Hi Raven, *hugs raven* Haven't seen yo in forever (Dianted, in every camp i'm in you remove my lines, STOP IT) Trey: Another one down. Far far down. Cindy: I guess so. Nominations Lucky: Since it is unclear who won HOH, I nominate Daniel, Luna, and Adrianne for being inactive. Veto Competition Lucky: In this veto, you must tell me about your favorite season of Big Family and why. The best answer will win the veto. Trey: Big Family 5 was my favorite season because it had the most drama and it had very interesting challenges. It had twists and turns you never expected. (: Raven: Big Family 1 was my favorite because it is where it all began. Friendships were made, relationships flourished, and alliances were formed. Another good thing is that there was lots of drama, which is great for ratings. ;) Lady Marmalade: Big Family 1 was my favorite season because I met a lot of great people that I'm still currently friends with. Christina: Big Family 1 was definitely the best. The contestants were great, every was really active and tried, and there was a lot of plot rooting back to season one. It was the base for the rest of the series, and I hope it continues to be that way. Daniel/Selena was cute. Liam: Big Family 1 was the best, long story short.... I WON MON, DESIREE WON NUN! Daniel: I believe it was Big Family Reincarnation, because after an era of Big Family nothingness LUCKY was nice enough to make a new season with a great cast, newbies and veterans alike and it was all and all, a great experience being reincarnated in a possibly better light. And... Awww :3 Thank you, Christina! Luna: Big Family the Reincarnation. It's the season where i was, and the only season where i meet some special people! I love them. And i want a new begin with some people... Amber: Me too Big Family: The Reincartion same reason as above (Luna) Lucky: Liam wins! Veto Ceremony Lucky: Liam, would you like to use your power? If so, please specify on who. Liam: Yes and I want to SAVE DANIEL! He deserves to stay! And please try and hold back on any UN-NEEDED twists unless I get to pick who goes to eviction too! Lucky: Well... you actually do get to choose who the rep nominee is. Liam: Um...Uh... Brad? Whatever Brad is REP Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Adrianne, Brad, and Luna have been nominated for eviction. Please vote to evict one of them. Amber: I vote for Brad. Trey: *Votes Brad* Cindy: *Votes Brad* Mallory: *votes Luna* Raven: *votes Brad* Lady Marmalade: *votes Brad* Christina: *votes Brad* Nathan: *Votes Brad* Lucky: Bye bye Brad. BUT someone else must go so because Luna actually did something today I choose Adrianne for not being active at all . Bye you two and good night Houseguests! Day 3 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: As you all know, I'm obsessed with myself. You must tell me my best character trait. My favorite one will win HOH! Mallory: You're incredibly intelligent, as you managed to spawn an amazing franchise of Big Brother series, having them all successful, and bringing in great ratings, because you are a man of business, a man of work, and a very intelligent man full of ingenius ideas. Trey: You're independent. You have made all these great, and wonderful seasons, and amazing challenges, by yourself. You control everything and you do a great job at it. Raven: Your best character trait is that you are brilliant. That means that you are exceptionally clever with the way you run your camps and that you are a very talented camp-maker. :D Lady Marmalade: Your best character trait is that you are likable. That means that you are very friendly and easy to like. :D Cindy: A best character trait? You have so many, but since I have to choose. I guess that you're funny. Even though you put through all these dangerous challenges, you make us laugh. And get injured, but we laugh mostly. (: Amber: Lucky is the most important man in this world. He's famous and reaaaaaallyyyyyyyyyy hot ;) ;) Luna: Yeah .. i think you are funny and yeah ... funny. Still funny :3 Christina: Your best character trait is that you're determined. On other camps, you strive to make your characters as good as they are now. Drew and Desiree were pretty cool in the first few seasons of Big Family, and your hosting abilities are amazing! You could definitely host more of this series and it would never get boring! Liam: Honestly, You only have one good trait, Letting me win.... I'm supposed to name another one? Eh.. Daniel: SO MANY I CAN'T NAME THEM ALL IN ONE SENTENCE SO I'LL ROUND IT DOWN,You... are Lucky! Lucky: *tears up* MALLORY WINS! Nominations '''Lucky: Mallory, my favorite Houseguest of all time, which two Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? '''Lucky: Mallory nominates Raven and Christina. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Raven and Christina have been nominated for eviction. Please vote to evict one of them. Mallory or the nominees cannot vote. Trey: Hhhmmm. *Votes Christina* You're ... well... you're just plain annoyin'. Cindy: *Votes Christina* Yahoo! It's nice to know I'm safe for another elimination. Yay! Lady Marmalade: I vote to evict Christina because she is the bigger threat. Sorry. Lucky: Ba bye Christina! I never like her anyway... Good night! Flex: Cristina went to fast! Day 4 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: In this HOH, you must shoot goals (10 lines) and run back on defense. (1 line) the first person to do so wins HOH. Nathan: *Shoots goal* Trey: *Shoots goal* (1) Cindy: *Shoots goal* (1) Raven: *shoots goal* (1) Lady Marmalade: *shoots goal* (1) Amber: *Shoots goal* (1) Luna: *Shoots goal* (2) Lucky: Luna wins for being the last person to shoot... Veto Competition '''Lucky: There are no nominations today. You are all nominated so the only way to secure safety is to win this veto. You must read a book (5 lines). The first person to finish wins! Luna: *read a book* Amber: *read a book* Corey: craps, I'm out soon *read a boo* James: I don't need this I quit Trey: *Read a book* (1) Cindy: *Read a book* (1) Lucky: Woops! I meant book... BTW, James, there is no quitting in Big Family anymore... HAHAHA! Luna: *read a book* Amber: *read a book* Trey: *Read a book* (2) Cindy: *Read a book* (2) Luna: *read a book* Amber: *read a book* Trey: *Read a book* (3) Cindy: *Read a book* (3) Luna: *read a book* Amber: *read a book* Trey: *Read a book* (4) Cindy: *Read a book* (4) Luna: *read a book* I WIN! Amber: *read a book* Raven: *reads a book* Lady Marmalade: *reads a book* Nathan: *Begins the book* What? Raven: *reads a book* Congrats, Luna! :D Lady Marmalade: *reads a book* Good job Luna! :D James: N-No Quiting, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *points at Corey, Liam, Ravan and Nathan* I'M ST UCK WITH THESE LOSERS, And her *points at Lady Marmalade*, Luna just eliminate me ****ing god Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Luna wins and votes to evict James, because he wants to go. Good night houseguests! Flex: (CONF) James was a good pal. (CONF ENDS) See you later James! James: I'm leaving, LUNA ROCKS! :D Day 5 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Vote for who you think deserves HOH! Cindy: I don't know. I guess... *Votes Trey* Trey: I'm gonna have to say... *Votes Raven* Corey: I vote Raven because 1. I think she deserves it and 2. To make up for S1 and the end of season 2 Lady Marmalade: I vote for Raven to win HOH. Nathan: Well, Raven was in my alliance back in S1, so I'll vote for her. Flex: *votes Trey* Go Trey! Lucky: It's the return of a season three twist. You all voted to evict Raven! Good night! Flex: Holy Crap! (CONF) We just eliminated RAVEN!? (CONF ENDS) Day 6 Living Room Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Just vote someone out! Trey: *Votes Flex* I've wanted you gone for a long time now. Cindy: *Votes Flex* I still don't like you. Lady Marmalade: *votes Flex* Sorry. Amber: *Votes Flex* Luna: *Votes Flex* Flex: *Votes Trey* You trader! Nathan: *Votes Flex* I honestly don't have anything to say. Lucky: And Flex is evicted... Day 7 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Today, three lucky losers will be leaving... Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Pick a box between 1-8. It is first come, first serve. Warming: One box contain auto-elimination. Luna: 5. Amber: 1. Corey: 3 Lucky: Since nobody is active, Corey randomly wins. Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Corey gets to vote to evict THREE Houseguests of his choice. CoreY: Suuuchhh, POWER! YAY! Cindy, Trey and Liam, BE GONE! no offense, it's just... tooo... much... POWER! Lucky: (Because Cindy and Trey are the same user, they can't both go home. Please replce one of them with another houseguest.) Corey: (Evict LM, but say it's a twist) Corey: Never mind lady marmalade goes instead Lucky: Instead of Trey... Bye Cindy, Liam, and lady Marmalade! Tomorrow one Houseguest returns and one houseguest debuts. We will just have to figure out tomorrow! Corey: Autually evict trey! Lucky: Too late... Day 8 Living Room 'Lucky: Good morning Houseguests! Today one Houseguest will return and there will be one Debuter. In the HOH, you will guess the Debuter and in the veto, you will guess the returner. Two people will be leaving today. Good luck! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Mallory: *looks over to Corey, and throws the knife behind her away* Listen, I want to cut a deal with you, only to ensure my man's safety of course! :D Corey: *walks in* Hmm, huh *sees malory* ok :I Mallory: *giggles* You and I should form an alliance, take out Raven first, Luna, Amber, Daniel and all those other threats so you, Trey and I can make the final 3! Daniel: I'm... here as well... Corey: *pushes Daniel out* sure, but don't creep trey out ok Mallory: Sure! :D Daniel: *comes back in* It's not nice to talk about people behind their back :( Corey: STAY YOU! *pushes daniel* okay HOH Challenge '''Lucky: Try to guess who is debuting by reading the clues. ' '''1) This houseguest was in two seasons. 2) He/She came in last place in one of his/her seasons. Trey: Is it Mia? Corey: Is It Mathew? Amber: Caiden? Lucky: Nope. I'll give you all a third hint. 3) HIS first season was Big Family 4: Cliques. Trey, Corey, and Amber may guess again. Mallory: Who cares? Win this HOH for me Trey. <3 Whether you reciporate my feelings is irrelevant! <3 Corey: Trevor? Lucky: And Corey wins HOH, but since he had HOH last week, the first person to say "Welcome back Trevor!" will win HOH! Corey: "Welcome back trevor!" :D Lucky: NOT YOU! Corey : I WON FAIR AND SQUARE! >:( Mallory: Welcome back Trevor. Corey: O.O , this is unfair, she's going to get rid of me Mallory: So perceptive! :D Anyone who is threatening in this game, especially to my man, must perish! Corey: Man, :(, im so gone, especially when nathan's inactive Lucky: Mallory wins, Trevor debuts. Time for nominations! THIS will be good... Nominations '''Lucky: Mallory which three Houseguests do you nominate for eviction? Corey: Who is it? O.O Mallory: Three? Can't I just nominate one? *glares at Corey* I nominate Corey, as he eliminated three people last time AND TRIED TO ELIMINATE MY MAN, I also nominate Amber and Luna... Veto Competition Lucky: The first person to guess who is returning will win the veto. Corey: Raven :D Daniel: Hm.... Bianca :) Lucky: Corey wins veto! Veto Ceremony '''Lucky: Corey, would you like to use your power?' Corey: Yes, Take me off, and put trey on! Mallory: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? :O Ravne: I'm back! *hugs everyone* Eviction Ceremony Lucky: Amber, Luna, and Trey have been nominated for eviction. Mallory and the nominees cannot vote. Corey: I Vote for... Luna Daniel: Luna ... SORRY! Trevor: i guess i vote for...Luna. Nathan: Luna, because the fans are outnumbered enough already. Raven: I vote to evict Luna. Sorry. Lucky: Luna has the most votes but because two people must go home, Trey is the second evicted Houseguets. Luna and Trey are also the first two members of our jury, who votes for the winner of the game at the end. Good night Houseguests! Only four days remain... Day 9 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests and final seven! It is the ninth day and two people will be leaving tonight. Good luck to all and congratulations! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D Mallory: *sobs on her bed* Trey... :'c Raven: I'm sorry. *comforts Mallory* I didn't want Trey to be evicted. He was in my alliance. HOH Challenge '''Lucky: This challenge is fill-in-the-blanks. The best one wins immunity! Because I like drama, this blank will reveal your opinion. My least favorite Houseguest in the final seven is ___________. Mallory: My least favorite Houseguest in the final seven is Raven, because she unfairly returned into the competition, while my man had to get eliminated in a double elimination to keep it even due to her return. She's so fake and whiny. >.> Trevor: My least favourite contestant in the final seven is Corey, don't get me wrong he's a nice guy, but he always gets far in every season he compete in, witch is kinda like Duncan in a way, but's it's annoying, and it's gotta stop some time to be honest. Raven: My lease favorite houseguest in the final seven is Amber. It's not that I don't like you, it's that I don't know you. We should really get to know each other soon. :D Corey: My least favirote is Trevor, he questions my style, not really, my least favirote is Caiden, HE FINAL 2'D MY GAL! >:O Lucky: Ummmm... I guess Trevor wins! Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Trevor nominates Corey, Daniel, and Nathan for eviction. Amber wins the veto and decides not to use it. Please vote to evict two Houseguests tonight. Trevor and the nominees cannot vote. Mallory: I vote to evict Daniel and Nathan. Raven: I vote to evict Daniel and Nathan. Sorry. Lucky: Daniel and Nathan have been evicted and are the third and fourth jury members. Good night Houseguests! Day 10 Living Room '''Lucky: Good morning Houseguests... Only three days are left. You are all so close... Good luck Houseguests! Kitchen Backyard HOH Bedroom Bedroom A Bedroom B Bedroom C Bedroom D HOH Challenge '''Lucky: To win HOH, you must push everybody else off. It takes one line to push someone last person standing wins! Amber: *pushes Raven* Mallory: *pushes Amber* Corey: *pushes amber* Trevor: (pushes Corey) Corey: *pushes amber off* Lucky: I guess since nobody followed the rules and Amber was the first one to edit... Amber wins HOH! Eviction Ceremony '''Lucky: Amber, you get to vote to evict two of the other four Houseguests. The remaining two will go with you to the final three. Amber: I'll take Raven and Trey to the final three. Oops i mean .. Trevor!